


Menu 1: [Supernatural] [Fullmetal Alchemist] [Dr Who]

by FanRamen



Category: Doctor Who, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Chaptered, Drabble, Fanvids, Funny, Humor, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Voice Acting, fan ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanRamen/pseuds/FanRamen
Summary: Fan Ramen is a brand new podcast where professional voice actors Ralph Avalon and Lindy Day read your fanfiction out loud. It's our first episode! We're really excited to bring this to you. Please listen and subscribe. Our goal is to help get authors more exposure, and to keep people excited about writing.





	Menu 1: [Supernatural] [Fullmetal Alchemist] [Dr Who]

We've been working hard for two months and we're very excited to finally launch this project! Special thanks to the authors who have been so wonderful to work with. To submit your fanfiction, please visit [our website](https://www.fanramen.com/submit) with directions on how to submit. Questions, comments, or ramen orders can be sent to FanRamenPodcast@gmail.com.

You can find us on all major [podcast apps](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/fan-ramen/id1438339647?mt=2&app=podcast), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iFQgqFzcqE), and [soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/fanramen/menu-1-supernatural-fma-dr-who).

Please enjoy!


End file.
